


a happy ever after, to go.

by leticiawrites



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emmett is a pretty good officiant, F/M, Fix-It, Las Vegas Wedding, Light-Hearted, There are fireworks, Twilight AU, and lots of fluff, i just love these two lame dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leticiawrites/pseuds/leticiawrites
Summary: If anyone had told a human Edward Anthony Masen that one day he and his bride-to-be would be on their way to elope in a vulgar drive-thru in Las Vegas, he would not ever had believed it.But now that was precisely what he was doing, running through the desert, towards the setting sun, so he would not miss his wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the collective wishes of the Twilight fandom — and myself, of course.
> 
> (disclaimer as usual)

If anyone had told a human Edward Anthony Masen Jr. that one day he and his bride-to-be would be on their way to elope in a vulgar drive-thru in Las Vegas, he would not ever — _ever_ — had believed it.

He still did not believe it, and it was happening right now.

To be fair, he had been tricked into it. What he thought would be a birthday hunting in the Grand Canyon with Jasper and Emmett — even thought he could see the reason for birthday celebrations after you were dead — had been nothing but a farce. Yes, they had actually hunted and had a lot of fun, in fact, it had been a long while since Edward had caught a mountain lion that tasted so good, but as soon as the sun began to set the truth was laid bare.

The other two were roughhousing and Edward was cleaning some blood that got on his shirt when the text arrived.

 _You will forgive me later._  
_We have Bella here in Vegas and we’re waiting for you._  
_Dress accordingly, preferably blue tie._

A wink followed the string of texts. He immediately knew what she was talking about. Fuck.

 _Who is it?_ Emmett thought, but Jasper had an expression as if he already knew what was going on. He probably didn’t know the whole plan — or that it would be executed today — since it was not on his mind, but it didn’t make him any less of an accomplice in Edward’s book.

“Who do you think?” Edward retorted and Jasper laughed as his suspicions got confirmed. “Our little too-smart-for-her-own good psychic, who’s got my fiancée in Vegas, presumably so we can get married.”

“Hell yeah!” Emmett roared. “I knew she would figure something out!”

“I just cannot for the life of me figure out why Alice would go along with this.” Edward huffed, resisting the urge to throw his cellphone all the way to Utah. “When has she even talked out of throwing a lavish party in favour of a secretive celebration?”

“Edward, you really don’t know Alice if you don’t think she will figure out a way of making this as lavish as inhumanly possible.” Jasper laughed.

Edward took a deep unnecessary breath. It seemed that there was no escaping this.

The irony did not escape him, how a mere couple of weeks ago it was probably Bella who was feeling trapped by an impending marriage. It was not that he did not want to get married to Bella — he’d been waiting a century for her and she was what he desired most in his life. It was just that he had dreamed of a more traditional ceremony.

“We should get going now, don’t want to arrive late at your own wedding, am I right?” Emmett gave a hearty pat on his back which would have left him breathless if he were human. _Plus, Alice is going to have a fit if you don’t show up,_ he thought, _and I don’t want to see her pissed off._

So that’s how the three of them ended up running through the desert, towards the setting sun, so Edward Cullen would not miss his Vegas wedding.

\-----

“I don’t think I can do this.” Bella stuttered, as Alice did her hair.

She had a full view of the lake fountain from their two bedroom suite at the Bellagio. It seemed that even though Alice had agreed on a unconventional ceremony, she would not let Bella have anything less than spectacular time.

Although she had not escaped having to wear a wedding dress, at least she was able to barter for a pair of Converse. Given they had been properly bedazzled to go with the dress, Bella still wondered if they were comfortable enough to run away from the altar. Was there even going to be an altar?

The only response was a soft tug at the back of her head, as Alice’s eyes became distant in the mirror. Bella held her breath.

“Yes, you can.” she announced finally, quickly resuming her work. Bella couldn’t see it properly, but it seemed to have some sort of intricate braiding involved. She knew it would look fantastic in the end, if Alice’s beauty expertise was anything to go by. “You’ll be Mrs. Bella Cullen by the end of the night. That much is set in stone. Unfortunately, it’s the timing and the place that seem to keep changing.”

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Alice shushed her.

“Relax, Bella. It’s only cold feet.” she smiled, clutching her shoulders softly. “Don’t you realize that you would have never said yes to him — and you know, the entire _eternal life together as vampires_ thing — if you weren’t ready?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Bella knew she was right. She was in. Hook, line and sinker. She was prepared to spend eternity with Edward Cullen. It was just the whole wedding ceremony that left her nervous after all, and in the end they had compromised. Just one night of pointless formalities and they could be together forever. She could do with that.

“Now, relax and keep quiet, or I’ll mess up your makeup.” she smiled, confidently.

“Is this really necessary? I’m going to look plain next to him no matter what.” Bella complained.

Alice laughed. “No one will dare to call you plain when I’m through with you.”

Bella took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and tried to settle down as Alice covered her face with creams and powders — half of which she didn’t even know the name of — and tried not to scratch her nose.

“She looks beautiful.” she heard Rosalie’s voice call from nearby, her praise sounding foreign to Bella’s ears. Thankfully she wasn’t around for her little moment of weakness, that would have been embarrassing beyond belief. “Edward texted you, he and the boys were getting suited nearby, but they’ve almost finished.”

“I know.” Alice answered and Bella heard the blonde sigh deeply.

“I know you know, Alice. You’re hell to be around sometimes.”

Alice just laughed, finishing Bella’s look with some lipstick, and turning her around toward the mirror. “What do you think?”

The girl staring back at her was definitely not Bella Swan.

Her skin was almost as smooth and flawless as the two vampires behind her, although her cheeks were far more alive. Her brown eyes for once did not seem boring and were accentuated by the subtle eyeshadow in a lively brown color, almost bronze. Her lips were painted a lovely soft pink, almost as natural as her lip color. She gasped helplessly at the reflection. If she could look that good only with makeup, she could not imagine how lovely she would look as a vampire.

“Oh, and I almost forgot!” Alice exclaimed and gracefully sprinted to the other side of the suite, skimming through the luggage and retrieving a small white box, which she deposited on Bella’s hands with a knowing smile. “This is from Charlie.”

Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs with dark blue sapphires clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth. Now she understood why Alice was so adamant about the sneakers being blue.

“I told Charlie about my plan, and although he wasn’t very pleased with it and warned me that your mom was going to freak out, he insisted I gave you this. Apparently they were your Grandma Swan’s, but we had a jeweler replace the paste stones with sapphires.”

Bella couldn’t stop staring at them, even when her eyes began to well up with tears. Rosalie took them from her hands, which immediately went to wipe her tears, and carefully put them on the delicate braids which ran all the way to the low chignon at the nape of her neck.

“That’s something old and the sapphires and sneakers are something blue,” Alice mused, taking a few steps back to admire her masterpiece. “And your dress is new, so here—”

She flicked something at Bella who, in a rare moment of dexterity, actually caught it, the filmy white garter landing in her palms. “That’s mine and I want it back.”

Bella blushed and slid the lacy fabric up her thigh, underneath the hotel robe.

“Time for the dress!” Alice chirped, excitedly.

The dress was the one of the few things Alice was resolute about being in charge of, she choose the design and even had it fitted without Bella’s input, so she was just as in the dark about it as the groom. Alice zipped down the black garment bag hanging on the bathroom door, and pulled the dress out.

It was way more casual than Bella could have ever imagined and she fell in love with it at first sight. It was made of soft white lace and tulle, it had a mid-length full circle skirt with a small petticoat underneath and a 3/4 sleeve boat neck bodice. It’s voluminous skirt and cinched waist gave her the illusion of a hourglass silhouette without making it too difficult to breathe. It was simple, yet classic, like something Audrey Hepburn might have worn.

“It’s perfect!” Bella gasped and even Rosalie seemed to approve. Alice was about to burst with excitement as both of them helped Bella to get inside the dress without messing the impeccable makeup. She put on the short ankle socks Alice handed her — _For your cold feet!_ — and helped her with lacing the Converse. The last thing she wanted tonight was to have another reason to trip over her feet.

Bella inspected the overall result in the mirror. She was pleased to realize the look didn’t make her look any older or younger than she was, she didn’t want to look too older than Edward or — God forbid! — like a child bride. She looked like herself.

By the time they were finished, Alice’s cellphone buzzed again, just after she announced they were downstairs already. Bella felt a chill going up her spine. It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too OOC. I used a few lines from Breaking Dawn. Second chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I used some quotes from Breaking Dawn.
> 
> I also realized that yesterday was the seven years anniversary of Breaking Dawn: Part 1. Yaay, how appropriate! (I swear it was a coincidence.)

The entrance to the Bellagio was just as majestic as the fountain inside, but it seemed that the guests wandering around the lobby were less interested in the decoration and would rather look at the trio of girls dressed to the nines who had just left the elevators.

Rosalie and Alice were just as breathtaking as ever. Both of them wore matching dresses, in a bluish lavender tone, but in different styles. Alice’s dress was a flowy knee length sleeveless v-neck, beaded in a geometric pattern. Rosalie wore a floor length wrap dress, with short sleeves and a slit on the front. Both of them looked far more beautiful than Bella could ever hope to be.

Alice walked straight to the reception desk and came back with small bouquet. Lilac and hyacinth, to match the dresses and her sneakers. Bella held it carefully and tried not to fidget while they waited.

“Here they come!” Alice announced, seconds before they heard the incessant blasting of a car horn coming from outside.

Bella didn’t even knew that convertible limos were a thing, but there it was, a big white convertible limousine with two rowdy vampires jumping over the door as soon as it stopped. And a third, sullen-looking one, who sensibly opted for opening the door instead.

“Here’s our blushing bride!” Emmett roared as he held her by the waist and spun her around.

“You look lovely, Bella.” Jasper added, from a more respectable distance. She wondered if he had something to do with her nervousness suddenly vanishing.

Edward, in the meantime, had approached her sheepishly. He was beaming broadly as he offered her his hand and spun her around before embracing her. She couldn’t hide a smile when she noticed the blue bowtie, the same shade as her shoes.

“You look absolutely dazzling tonight, Ms. Swan.” he whispered on her ear and Bella felt her knees going weak.

“Not for long,” she answered, before clumsily adding, “You know, the Ms. Swan part, not the dazzling part. I can do with dazzling.”

He smiled and kissed her chastly on the lips. Through her closed eyes she caught a white flash. Alice had gotten a camera from God-knows-where and had surreptitiously sneaked a photo of the couple.

“You’re are delusional, Edward Cullen, if you think I’m not taking photos through the entire night.” she answered before he even asked.

“You know what?” he retorted, “I can’t even find it in myself to be mad at you right now, so enjoy.”

Alice beamed and asked the valet to take another picture with all of them, before they hopped on the car, Edward holding his hand out to Bella as if it were a carriage, not a mere Cadillac. In her peripheral, Bella saw Emmett mutter something to the _chauffeur_ , who looked absolutely done with the rambunctious teenagers, and from the speakers on the back of the car and into the open air, Elvis Presley’s velvety tones filled the night.

If Edward wasn't absolutely mortified before, he was now.

“What?” Emmett asked, clearly amused, “It’s Vegas, baby, lighten up!”

Edward looked like he was going to protest, but then he thought better and sat down by Bella’s side. As they left the hotel towards the Strip, Bella couldn’t help but to look around fascinated and dazzled by the lights blinking everywhere around her. She could feel Edward’s eyes on her and Alice snapping a few more photos, but for once in her life, it didn’t make her feel self-conscious. She looked down at Edward and beamed back at him, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

They rode south through the Strip, passing through all the famous hotels and landmarks and tourists who stopped to gawk at them, until the _chauffeur_ slowed down the limo and Bella saw a small crowd gathered in the middle of the two lanes.

“You can’t have a Vegas wedding without taking some pictures under the sign!” Alice justified herself when Edward gave her a dirty look.

“Won’t it slow us down?” Bella asked, still eyeing the crowd.

“You can’t exactly get late to an elopement.” Alice muttered.

In the end, it seemed that Alice had in fact planned everything, as she whispered in Emmett and Jasper’s ears. They smiled mischievously as the entire crowd turned around to watch the fight that broke between the two. Even though Bella knew they were faking it, she couldn’t help but gasp at how real it looked, before Edward pulled her by the hand and they ran towards the sign.

After a few poses and kisses, Emmett and Jasper had enough fun and Alice had enough photos. They left the scene as quickly as they could before anyone called the police.

Eventually they made a turn and were back on the Strip. Alice announced they would arrive at the chapel in about 15 minutes and Bella shivered. Edward eyed her warily.

“Getting cold feet?”

“Nope.” she lied, “They’re toasty warm. I’m just excited, it’s not every day you get married.”

He didn’t seem to buy it, but she simply kissed him as a reassurance, gripped his hand firmer and eventually they arrived at the chapel. So to speak.

It was a small church-like building, with faded white wooden siding and a small bell tower rising over it. It was also exactly like that In-N-Out restaurant near her house in Phoenix. It was both endearing and extremely _kitsch_.

Somewhere along the way Emmett had retrieved a small paper shopping bag from Alice, and as soon as they entered the driveway he jumped over the — _still moving_ — car and entered the building. Bella looked around and realized that she was the only one in the car, aside from the _chauffeur_ , who did not know what was going on.

“Wait a moment,” she said, “What is he going to do?”

Edward sighed, but seemed to be trying to hold a smile, “You really shouldn’t have told him about becoming an officiant.”

They stopped besides a little window, where there was a menu of sorts. Apparently most people did not prepare as thoroughly as Alice when eloping, because you could buy suits, dresses and even wedding rings on the spot. Rosalie actually leaned towards the window — Bella swore she could see the instant nervousness in the cashier’s face — and ordered two bottles of champagne and a car decorating kit and a novelty license plate, stuff that Alice deemed _essential_.

Also, to Alice’s dismay, she ordered four souvenir t-shirts, “Wow, a tacky t-shirt that I hate and will never use, thank you!”

“It’s not for you.” Rosalie stated, smiling mischievously, “It’s for the parents.”

Even Jasper had to laugh at the image of the respectful Chief of Police Swan wearing a novelty t-shirt from a tacky wedding venue in Vegas. Deep down, Bella knew that Charlie would secretly love it, and although she wasn’t sure about Carlisle and Esme, she was quite sure Renée was going to put the thing on as soon as she got it.

 _Oh, crap_ , she thought, _I still have to tell mom!_

“Don’t worry, I have a license!” a familiar voice boomed from the next window, where they rolled up to to find Emmett, wearing some sort of clergical attire, with a very annoyed officiant behind him. He was beaming brightly, solemnly holding a Bible in his hands.

“Brothers and sisters,” he started, “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony.”

Bella turned around to face Edward, his eyes were a buttery, burning gold, and despite the hilarity of the situation his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion. He held out his hand for her and she gracefully took it.

“Edward, I’ve met you for what sometimes feels like _seventy one_ years.” Edward rolled his eyes at the thinly veiled joke. “You’re like the younger brother I always wanted and yet you supported me and guided me through some of the most difficult days of my life. Despite our differences, you welcomed me with open arms and I believe I speak not only for myself, but for all of us, when I say how grateful I am for that.”

It was fair to say that Bella wasn’t the only one surprised by the sheer honesty of his words. Edward himself looked on the verge of tears or, at least, as close to that as a vampire could get.

“Bella, we all have known you for such a short time, but I think it’s fair to say that you won your way into our hearts. All of us.” he looked fondly at Rosalie, who rolled her eyes. “We wish you both nothing but happiness and are thrilled to welcome you to our clan, _forever_.”

“If you make me cry and ruin my makeup,” Bella mumbled, voice trembling with tears, “Alice will rip your head off.”

“No need for that.” he clapped his hands together, ignoring Alice’s vehement nodding. “Enough with the feels, let’s get this show on the road!”

“Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, as your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to honor from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in good times and not-so-great times, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Edward answered solemnly.

“Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to honor from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in good times and not-so-great times, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” she answered in a heavy voice.

“Really?” Emmett asked again, forcing a hysterical giggle through her lips as she nodded. “Okay, your choice. By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. Now please, get laid!”

As the couple lovingly shared their first kiss, they all heard a high-pitched whistle followed by a loud crackling burst. Bella was the last to turn her head, by she still caught the dazzling show of colorful fireworks that could be observed through the exit of the driveway. It was far away, but still breathtaking, and Bella briefly wondered — not whether it had been Alice’s work or not — but just how had she managed to time it so perfectly. _Leave it to a psychic, I guess._

“I told you,” Alice laughed, “I never do anything half-assedly!”

Amongst the laughter around them, Edward’s hands reached up to carefully cradle Bella’s face as she inched closer to him. Their second kiss as husband and wife was tender, adoring, and they forgot the crowd, the place, the time, the reason... Until the car behind them honked, impatiently. They laughed, and as Emmett hopped back on the limo and the _chauffeur_ drove away, Edward leaned down to whisper on her ear.

“Let’s go home, Mrs. Cullen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it... I hope the ending was satisfactory, I quite liked how it turned out, at least for my first fanfic.
> 
> English is not my first language and neither of the chapters were beta'ed, so if there are any gross grammar or spelling mistakes, please do tell me!


End file.
